


Down To The Last Drop

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ran.  And ran.  And ran.  But it didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down To The Last Drop

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Down To The Last Drop  
 **Character:** OC  
 **Word Count:** 139|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus 'energy'; written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #68, write about an unnamed character.  
 **Summary:** He ran. And ran. And ran. But it didn't matter.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been running. But they were behind him and no matter how much he ran, they would still be behind him, around him, ahead of him. 

He'd seen many horror movies in the past. Mostly he found them boring. Sometimes if the special effects were good enough, he found them gross. But he'd never thought that he'd be living one, especially not because of his school having been transported to another dimension of sand and monsters. 

_Funny! I never thought playing a zombie deck would end up with me running away from them!_ He was almost out of breath and if they caught him, he would be out of energy entirely. He thought he had one more duel before he'd become one of them. 

He kept running. 

It didn't matter. He was caught anyway. 

**Notes:** Who is this guy? Just an unnamed character. Pick any random male duel zombie and it's him.


End file.
